


I Know I'm Supposed To Love You

by InfinityADeux



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Really A Virgin But Kind Of, Peterick, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityADeux/pseuds/InfinityADeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is really surprised to find out that Pete has never done this with a guy before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Supposed To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, other than the fact that it's 12:15 in the morning. Summary says it all.

Pete's pretty sure that Joe is a fucking saint. The band has been on tour since Pete and Patrick finally got together, and they haven't had a hotel night since this happened, which has been a few weeks. Pete is infinitely grateful for this, for reasons that only Joe knows. Patrick seems a bit annoyed at the lack of hotel nights, and Andy's just a bit confused, because Pete's usually the one that's bitching every hour about how he hasn't slept in a normal bed for, like, a week. 

Because, here's the thing: Pete hasn't had sex with a guy. Ever. And he's, like, the sex guru of the band. So it's only natural for him to be afraid of letting anyone know this surprising and rather embarrassing piece of information. Even Joe had laughed at him for a minute when he'd found out. This is why he'd enlisted Joe's help in preventing any opportunities for hotel nights for the rest of tour. Because it isn't a secret to Pete that Patrick wants to have sex with him. They'd gotten each other off in gross truckstop bathrooms and even when they were alone on the bus, but Pete had refused to go any further, because someone could catch them. That was the excuse he gave Patrick, at least. But they're nearing the end of tour, and Pete doesn't know how much longer he can last without fucking Patrick senseless.

It isn't like he hasn't done anything sexual. He's given too many blowjobs and handjobs to count, and he's even got a few toys hidden in the tour bus that he really shouldn't admit to. He isn't a virgin or anything, not even close, and it isn't as if he doesn't know how it works. He knows exactly what he likes and his kinks and all that shit. He's just never actually fucked or been fucked by a guy. 

Pete's alone on the tour bus, in the middle of moping and hating his life for exactly these reasons, when Andy, Joe, and Patrick arrive back from wherever the hell they stopped. Patrick is the first to greet Pete, throwing his arms around him dramatically and kissing him. Joe and Andy both make their grossed-out faces, which the other two ignore as Patrick sits in Pete's lap. 

"I've missed you," Patrick exclaims, still acting overdramatic as he buries his face into Pete's neck, to which the older man just laughs and holds his boyfriend close. 

"I missed you, too, babe," Pete murmurs, stroking Patrick's jawline with his thumb. "I always miss you when you're not with me." 

Andy makes a gagging noise. Joe elbows him in the stomach to shut him up, which turns out to be completely ineffective when Andy just flips him off and continues to harass Pete and Patrick, who are paying too much attention to each other to notice or care. They only look up when Joe clears his throat and waits for them to pay attention. 

"So," Joe begins slowly, drawing out the word. He's got a devilish look on his face, and Pete hates that look when it's focused on him, because he's got no idea what awful plan his best friend has now. 

"I think," Joe continues, smirking. "I think Andy and I are going to head out for a few hours. You know, so you two can have fun while we're gone." He wiggles his eyebrows at the two of them, and sneaks a knowing look at Pete. 

Pete takes back everything he said about Joe being a saint. 

Before Pete can protest, or kill Joe, for that matter, he and Andy have left the bus and are off to God-knows-where. Patrick's got his hand on Pete's lower back, and he's kissing down his neck, sucking gently on the sweet spots. 

"Patrick," Pete begins. He's trying to keep his breathing steady, but Patrick's lips feel so nice on his neck, and he knows just where to suck and bite to drive Pete crazy. 

"Yes, baby?" Patrick murmurs against the skin, sending vibrations that feel so good it nearly makes Pete shiver. He knows he has to stop Patrick now, before they're both too turned on to stop. 

"Fuck, we can't- we have to stop." 

Patrick pulls away, frowning slightly as he looks at Pete. "Why?" he asks softly, sounding confused and a little bit insulted. 

Pete sighs, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. "We just can't," he offers weakly. "Not now." 

"Why not?" 

Another sigh escapes Pete's lips, and once he sees how confused and offended Patrick looks, he can't help but blurt out, "I've never done this before." 

"What do you mean?" Patrick murmurs, stroking Pete's back reassuringly, and kissing him on the cheek.

"I mean, I've never had sex with a guy." 

Patrick hesitates, watching Pete closely but not letting go of him as he asks, "you're not, like, saving yourself, are you?"

"No," Pete reassures Patrick, finally looking up at him. "God, no. I've fucked plenty of girls. I just.." He shrugs a little. "Just never have with a guy. And I don't want to fuck this up, Patrick, because I really care about you and I don't want to suck at this and lose you over it." 

"Shh," Patrick murmurs soothingly into Pete's ear. "Baby, don't worry about it. I really care about you, too, and you're not going to lose me over something stupid like this." 

Pete sighs in relief, holding Patrick tightly as he whispers into his ear, "God, you're perfect." Patrick just laughs and shakes his head, kissing at Pete's neck again. 

"No, babe, that's you," he reminds him sweetly. He places his hands on Pete's hips, holding him steadily, before tilting his head up to kiss him slowly. "So," he begins. "Are you still opposed to fucking me senseless?" 

Pete laughs and gently pushes Patrick onto his back, straddling him, and placing his hands on either side of the younger man's head. "Does this answer your question?" He hums, his face just centimeters from Patrick's. 

Patrick looks up at him, eyes widened slightly as he licks his lips. "Fuck, Pete," he breathes out. "I want you." 

Pete simply hums in response, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "Patrick, I really don't want to fuck this up," he admits quietly, looking down at the beautiful man spread out underneath him, who just leans up into Pete and whispers, "you're not going to fuck this up, darling. It's really not that difficult. And I know what I'm doing; I can take it. Don't worry about any of it. I've got you." 

Pete looks down at Patrick adoringly, kissing him sweetly. "You know, you really are the perfect one," he whispers once he pulls away. He starts stroking down Patrick's chest, his hands underneath his shirt. 

Patrick leans up into the touch and attaches his lips to the older man's neck, humming contently when Pete pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it the floor, before doing the same with his own. 

Pete starts kissing down Patrick's chest, starting from his collarbone and sucking his way down to his navel. "My God, Pete," Patrick marvels, his head tilted back a little. "So good with that fucking mouth." 

Pete hums against his skin and slides his hands to Patrick's jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down to his ankles along with his underwear before pulling them off entirely. He says nothing for a long moment, just pulls back and stares, and Patrick's getting a little self-conscious because he doesn't think he's very attractive and he's afraid Pete's second guessing this. But then Pete's stroking Patrick's cock slowly, just enough to get him fully hard, and he's whispering, "fuck, Patrick, you're so fucking gorgeous. So beautiful like this." 

Patrick groans a little bit, tossing his head back as Pete touches him. "Fuck, Pete," he murmurs under his breath. "Pete, I really fucking need you." 

Pete hums softly and wraps his hand around the base of Patrick's cock, licking at the slit teasingly. Patrick gasps and moans, fisting his hands in Pete's hair. 

"Don't be a fucking tease," he manages out through his heavy breathing. "Fuck, Pete, just fuck me, please." 

Pete leans up to kiss Patrick sweetly, still not taking his hand off his cock. "Lube?" He murmurs into Patrick's ear, who just makes a vague gesture toward the dresser. Pete gets up and takes the lube, opening it as he walks back over to Patrick.

"On your stomach, baby," he orders gently, and Patrick obeys, turning over onto his stomach and putting his ass in the air. Pete groans lowly, watching his boyfriend as he slicks up his fingers. 

"Fuck," he whispers, not taking his eyes off of Patrick, and he licks his lips. "Fuck, baby, you ready?" 

Patrick looks over his shoulder at Pete and nods. "Yeah," he agrees, giving Pete a reassuring smile, knowing his boyfriend is nervous. 

Pete has pretty much forgotten that he's never done this with a guy before, and he's now more focused on the fact that this is his first time with Patrick. Patrick, the beautiful man that he's been so in love with, ever since they first met. Pete's terrified to mess it up, but for some reason, he doesn't think he will. He knows Patrick, knows he wouldn't leave Pete because of something like his lack of experience with guys. 

He leans forward and presses his first finger all the way in, slowly. Patrick hisses softly, letting out a pleased groan. Pete gives him a minute to adjust, before crooking his finger. 

"Fuck," Patrick groans softly, his eyes closing and his head tilting back. "Oh, Pete, more."

Pete complies, pressing in a second finger and scissoring them slowly. Letting out a soft gasp, Patrick jerks his hips up into the touch. 

"Yes," he encourages breathily. "Yes, so good." He moans, until Pete's crooking his fingers again, just barely brushing his prostate, causing him to gasp loudly. "Fuck, Pete, yes, right there." 

Pete fucks him with his fingers, adding a third when he thinks Patrick can take it, and then pulls them out suddenly. Patrick whines at the loss and looks over at Pete, who kisses him on the forehead. 

"I want you to ride me," he admits shyly, biting his lip. Patrick's breath hitches and he curses under his breath. 

"Shit," he moans out. "Fuck, Pete, oh my God."

Pete's sitting down and then leaning back, and starting to lube up his cock as well. Once he's done, Patrick moves over and lines himself up, slowly sinking down onto Pete's cock. He moans as he pushes in, and they both stay still for a moment, giving Patrick time to adjust. 

He nods to Pete after, gesturing for him to start rocking his hips. He does so slowly at first, then his thrusts become harder once Patrick's moaning and asking for more. 

"Fuck, Pete, so good," he gasps out, rocking his own hips against Pete's, desperate for more. Pete starts fucking him harder, and Patrick meets every thrust with his own movements. 

It's over all too soon, and when Patrick loses it, desperately panting and moaning, Pete knows he's not going to last himself. He holds on just long enough to fuck Patrick through his orgasm, before he's coming so hard he's convinced he just might black out. 

Pete just barely manages to pull out of Patrick before he's collapsing on the bed. Patrick follows suit, laying his head on Pete's chest and breathing heavily, still recovering from what the thinks is probably the most intense orgasm of his life. They lay in silence for several minutes, both catching their breath, before Pete finally speaks up. 

"I love you, you know," he murmurs into Patrick's ear. The younger man looks up at him, eyes sparkling with adoration, despite the fatigue that's written all over his face. 

"I love you, too, dumbass," Patrick laughs, kissing Pete sweetly and slowly. "I'm so glad I was your first time with a guy." 

Pete hums, taking Patrick's hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. "You're not my first," he reminds him gently. "You're my only."


End file.
